The instant invention relates generally to mounting devices for vehicles, and more particularly, to a gas and oil truck tank mounting straps replacement kit.
Numerous mounting devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to automotive vehicles. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.
At the present state of the art gas and oil tank trucks all have their tank strap permanently welded to the tank of the vehicle employed to transport these volatile and explosive materials. Unfortunately, most of these tanks eventuality require periodic maintenance which requires that the tank be removed from the chassis. At present, this requires that a tank be degassed then un-welded from the chassis, a procedure which is quite time consuming and very hazardous if not properly executed. It is a mechanism for the quick and easy removal and replacement of this tank that the instant invention achieves. This allows a vehicle to be out of service for only a minimum of time because a substitute tank can be quickly reinstalled on the vehicle while the removed tank can be degassed after removal.